


Something About Frannie

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-25
Updated: 1999-02-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser wakes up and smells the coffee.





	Something About Frannie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Something About Frannie

## Something About Frannie

by Catalina Dudka

* * *

The original story was written to stand by itself. The characters, however had other ideas, and this 'short story' grew to be 6 parts long. Finally I had a chance to edit them all together, and here it is as a whole. 

Rated R - m/f - Romance 

Something about Frannie  
(by Catalina Dudka - Copyright 1996 ) 

The full moon hung in the sky above, so big, so bright. Francesca lay back on the rooftop and tried to focus on the lacy lines and orbs that crisscrossed its face. Focusing was damn near impossible when her eyes kept filling with unwanted tears. With a frustrated sigh, she gave up, and gave in to the sadness. Ever since she was a little girl, Francesca found that watching the moon sail across the night would help her fight the blues. This time, however, it wasn't working. The hurt went too deep, and she had no one to blame but herself. It was time she faced the truth, Fraser did not, and would not ever love her. Like Ray had said, a man like that, just did _not_ fall for girls like her. The tears flowed freely now, and her deep brown eyes were enormous in her moon washed face. 

After a while, Francesca took a determined breath and wiped the useless tears away. 

"That's it." She resolved "No more of this ... this crap. He can go to hell. I'm not wasting anymore of my life pining for _that_ damn Mountie!" Feeling a bit better, she took a few more breaths enjoying the taste of lilacs and recent rain in the air. "Tomorrow I'm going to start." She thought "It's about time I paid attention to myself, instead of some man." With that she climbed back into her room and slept the best night's sleep in months. 

* * *

"Yes, Ma. I've made up my mind. I'm going to College." Frannie repeated. 

"What, you gonna quit your job?" Ray jumped in. 

"Nooo. I'm going to take evening classes." 

"Frannie, this will be hard work." 

"I know, Ma, but you know I've always wanted to do this. And if I don't start now, when?" 

"Sounds like she's really serious, Ma." 

"Come here, Frannie." Mrs. Vecchio opened her arms and Francesca walked into her mother's warm embrace. 

"Aw, ain't this sweet." Teased Ray and gave both women a bear hug. 

* * *

Like all Vecchios, Francesca had no trouble sticking to her plans, especially now that she had set a goal for herself. She signed up at the community college for several classes, concentrating on literature and creative writing. The courses were not easy, but at least they kept her too busy to think about Fraser ... much. Having rediscovered her love of reading, Francesca devoured book after book, from the classics to modern prose. And through writing class, she tapped into a deep well of creativity that surprised even her. 

Over the next several weeks, work and school took up so much of her time, that a lot of her habits had to be toned down for brevity's sake. After all, her time was better spent studying and writing papers, rather than applying makeup. The work load was such, Francesca barely saw her family, much less Fraser. Unless he'd dropped by for dinner, or something. 

Funny thing was, before, whenever she encountered Fraser, Francesca hid her nervousness by babbling, or acting a bit aggressive, or both. Now, however, the pressure was gone. She could argue and debate, but communicated her feelings and opinions in a clear, yet still enthusiastic manner. Even Ray actually listened to what she had to say. Now and then, though, she still caught herself watching the Mountie, and would feel a bittersweet twinge in her heart, especially when he laughed. 

"No, no, no. 'The Uses of Enchantment' was written by Bettelheim, not Jung!" She pointed out. 

Fraser frowned in concentration "You are correct, Francesca." He conceded. 

"Yeah, Bettelheim studied under Jung and expanded upon his ideas about archetypes to explain how fairy tales are teaching tools for our subconscious mind, not just frivolities." 

"That's right." Benton nodded "I must read that book again." 

"I can lend you my copy. I won't need it for a while now that classes are over for the term." 

"Excuse me, but what the hell are you talking about?" Ray interjected after failing to make heads or tails of the last ten minutes of conversation. 

The trio was sitting around the Vecchio dining table nursing their after dinner coffees. Everyone else had dispersed to their various pursuits, and the sounds of the latest televised basketball game drifted in. 

"Actually, it doesn't matter. The game's starting." Ray stood up. 

"Go ahead guys. I'm gonna finish the dishes." Francesca picked up the empty cups and carried them through to the kitchen. 

"You coming, Benny?" Ray asked from the doorway. 

"I'll just finish clearing up the table." 

"Ok, your loss." 

Benton picked up the last of the dishes and entered the kitchen. 

"Hi?" Greeted Francesca a bit surprised. 

"Hi" Fraser answered, picked up a towel and proceeded to dry the cups she had set in the rack. 

"That's alright, Fraser. I don't mind. It helps me work on my stories." She indicated the sink full of dishes. 

"I'd like to read them sometime." Fraser said as he put the dry cups away. 

"Oh, no. I'm not ready to have anybody read them other than my professor and Benny." 

"Benny?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow. "My favourite teddy bear. He was Benny long before you came along." She explained "It's true!" she emphasized with a soapy finger at the sceptical look on his face. 

"Ah .." He picked up another dish. 

"Oh, shoo. Go away. Go watch the game. I have some serious writing to do here." Francesca grabbed the towel in Benton's hand, and their fingers brushed. Time stopped. Her warm, brown eyes met the clearness of his gaze. Then, his eyes dropped to her mouth. His own parted, as if to say something, but snapped shut. 

"I'd better go ... watch the game." 

"Yes." She spun back to the sink afraid to see his eyes again, and listened to his retreating footsteps. 

"Francesca ..." He paused at the door. 

"Yeah?" She turned. 

"Would you like to have coffee ... sometime?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

Benton nodded firmly, "Good." And continued on his way to the TV room. 

* * *

Francesca leaned into the den. "Good night, guys." 

"Good night." 

"Night." 

Answered both men at once. Benton's eyes followed her retreating figure as she climbed the stairs up to her room. 

"You know, Ray." 

"What?" Ray asked distractedly. 

"There's something about Frannie ..." 

Startled at the tone of Fraser's voice, Ray tore his eyes away from the TV to stare at his friend. 

"What?!" 

"Mmm? ... Oh, nothing." Fraser answered turning to watch the game. 

* * *

Saturday begun clear and blue and not a cloud to be seen. One of those days when the sky is so big and wide that any structure on Earth was rendered insignificant. Francesca had spent the morning weeding and watering the back garden, then after showering and a light lunch, she decided to take the rest of the afternoon to relax. Gathering a straw tanning mat, dictionary, thesaurus, a few note pads, pens, and the latest issue of People just for fun, Francesca headed to the back yard. Settling on a spot shaded by an old willow, she made herself comfortable, and begun to thumb through the magazine, catching up on all the latest celebrity gossip. 

Soon an idea struck, and Francesca started scribbling away. Except for pausing to consult either of the reference books, she remained completely engrossed in the antics of her characters. At one point Ray brought her a glass of iced tea, and left somewhat perplexed at how she barely even acknowledged his announcement that Fraser was coming over. 

"Wow?!" Ray thought happily. "Maybe it's true and she _is_ over Benny ... Cool!" Not the Fraser wasn't good enough for her, but, well ... he wasn't. After all there were no men good enough for one's sister, though his friend came close. Shrugging such useless thoughts away, Ray went back in the house to prepare for his visitor. 

* * *

"Hey, Benny. Come in." Ray welcomed the Mountie. "You too Dief." The white wolf trotted in with a cheery bark hello. It paused and looked at Ray questioningly. "Go ahead, Frannie's back there." Ray waved the wolf on. 

"Well, man, it's been a while." 

"Yes, the visits from the Ministers of Tourism and Trade kept us fairly busy at the consulate." Fraser explained. 

"So you're about ready for Ma's lasagna, then?" 

Fraser nodded "I must admit Diefenbaker and I have grown rather weary of my cooking lately." 

"Oh, you call that cooking ..." Ray teased. 

Before Fraser could come up with a suitable retort, something about Ray's _baking abilities_ , maybe, Mrs. Vecchio made a flustered entrance. 

"Raymondo ... Ah, Benton, it's so nice to see you." She crooned while cupping Fraser's face, then kissed him hello. 

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Vecchio." 

"Raymondo, I can't believe it." Mrs. Vecchio turned back to her son. "I forgot to buy the parmessano. Run to the market and get some, please?" 

"Sure Ma. Come on, Benny." 

"No, no. Benton just got here. He can visit with me until you get back." 

Both men shrugged knowing there was no point in arguing with Mrs. Vecchio. 

"Alright Ma. I won't be long." 

Fraser followed Mrs. Vecchio to the kitchen where she continued with the dinner preparations while chatting about this and that. After accepting a glass of iced tea, he gazed idly though the window. A flash of colour caught his eye and he focused on Francesca and Diefenbaker. 

Clad in cream shorts and green t-shirt, she lay on her stomach with her legs in the sun. Rather nice legs they were too. She seemed to be reading from a note pad, while absently rubbing a very content wolf's belly. Fraser felt an unfamiliar pang in his gut. Perplexed, he drank more iced tea. 

"Mrs. Vecchio, has Francesca been out there long?" 

"Oh, for a little while. Why?" 

"I noticed that though she is in the sun, the sunscreen bottle," He indicated the container on the counter "looks unused." 

"She probably didn't even notice the sun. That Frannie, once she gets a story in her head ..." 

"May I?" Fraser asked picking up the bottle. 

"Sure, go ahead." 

"... his hard arms wrapped around her in an embrace so strong, yet so sweet ..." Francesca noticed the sudden appearance of a pair of booted feet at her side. She also noticed jean-clad legs just in time to see them fold into a crouch, and that said legs came with a pair of strong, long fingered hands which held a bottle of sunscreen. Francesca looked up into Fraser's frank gaze. 

"Oh, hi." She greeted a bit breathlessly. 

"Hello, Francesca." Fraser smiled. "You practically have Diefenbaker purring, and I don't think that is possible." 

Diefenbaker woofed in disgust and rolled over to take a nap. 

"Here, I brought you this." He tipped the sunscreen at her. 

"Er ... Thank you." 

"Because of the depletion of the ozone layer, precautions against sun damage are a must. One hundred percent of skin cancer is caused by unprotected exposure to the sun." 

"Oh ..." Boy, that was brilliant, Francesca thought, but then again, it was rather hard to think with that damn Mountie so close. She sat up trying to put some distance between them, and covering her notes at the same time. 

"Is that a new story?" He asked. 

"Yes, but it's just ideas at this point. No cohesiveness yet." 

"Aren't you going to put some on?" Fraser indicated the sunscreen. 

"Oh, alright." Francesca proceeded to squeeze some lotion on her palms, and smooth it on her legs. 

Fraser found his gaze drawn to her elegant hands as they slid up from ankles, to calf, to knee, to thigh, then repeated the procedure again with the other limb. 

Realizing what he was doing, Fraser cleared his throat to cover his embarrassment. 

"Am I ever going to read one?" He inquired, thankful that Francesca had not noticed. 

"Someday, I guess. But at this point, they are very personal, and not very good, I'm afraid." 

"That can't be true. Ray mentioned that your marks were more than adequate, and your highest were in the writing course." 

"He did?" 

"Yes. He's very proud for you Francesca." 

"Mmm ... That's nice." She smiled and once again her gaze became ensnared in his eyes, eyes as intense and blue as the sky above. Exerting all her will power, Francesca broke the spell and picked up pad and pen. 

"If you don't mind, I don't want to lose my train of thought." She dismissed him and began to scribble again. 

"Uh ... no. I think Ray should be back by now ... " Fraser straightened up and returned to the house, a frown marring his smooth brow, as he tried to figure out why her dismissal bothered him. 

As he re-entered the kitchen, Benton was startled out of his reverie by Ray's voice. 

"Fraser, come 'ere." Ray summoned him into the den. "What was _that_ all about?" 

"I beg your pardon?" Benton asked innocently, trying to buy time. This was not a subject he was ready to discuss with his friend. 

"What were you and Frannie being so chummy about out there?" 

"Chummy?" 

"Don't give me that." You know what I mean!" 

"Ray, I only took Francesca a bottle of sunscreen. Your mother was worried about her being out in the sun without protection." Fraser rationalized to Ray, and to himself. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure. Are you implying something Ray?" 

Ray searched his friend's eyes, though they seemed as clear as always ... 

"I guess not." Ray conceded. "You know, Benny, you are my best friend. But Frannie is my sister." 

"Understood." 

No matter how hard she tried, Francesca couldn't concentrate. All she could see on the page in front of her were sky blue eyes, and a brilliant smile. Damn, damn, double damn. Just as she thought she was getting somewhere, that frigging hunk of male beauty yanks her back with just a look. And the worst part was that he didn't even realize he was doing it! "Well" she thought with a twist of a smile. "At least he has given me inspiration for a few stories." She giggled to herself imagining Fraser's face if he ever read some of them, especially the one where the Mountie gets covered in honey ... and staked to an anthill. With a wicked chuckle, she began to gather the items around her. 

"FRANNIEEE," Called her brother from the door. "Phone for you." 

She ran up the back stairs, wondering who it could be. "Hello?" 

"Hey, Francesca. Eric here." 

"Hi, Eric. How are you?" 

"Breathing." There's a poetry reading tonight at the Medallion. I was wondering if you'd like to come. There's going to be a few of us there." 

"Sure, that'd be great." 

"I'll pick you up at 8:30, Ok?" 

"Ok. See you at 8:30." 

Francesca hung up, happy at the prospect of seeing some of her friends again. Turning to head up to her room, she nearly bumped into Fraser. "Oops, sorry." She skipped past him and up the stairs, missing entirely the dark storm gathering behind his eyes. 

After dinner, Frannie ran upstairs to change. Deciding on a short, black tank dress (she liked the way the skirt flared) and a pair of low heeled sandals, she finished getting ready. Descending the stairs, she checked her purse for her keys. 

"So ... Where are you going?" A curious Ray inquired. 

"Eric and I are meeting a few people at The Medallion. There's a poetry reading tonight." 

"Poetry reading?" 

Frannie looked up at her brother's surprised tone. 

"Yeah ... Something wrong with that?" She answered, her eyes flashing with challenge. 

" _You_ are going to a poetry reading?!" Ray laughed, then noticed that both Vecchio women were giving him _the look_. "Alright, already. Jeez .... no sense of humour around here." He turned away and chuckled "Poetry reading ..." 

"Ray ... Duck." Fraser warned. 

"Uh?!" 

**WHUMPH**

"Hey!!" Ray yelped as a cushion collided with the back of his head. 

"I told you to duck, Ray." Fraser smiled at the expression on his friends face. 

Before Ray could retaliate, the doorbell rang. 

"That's Eric." Francesca opened the door and ushered her friend in. 

After introductions all around, the couple left. As his sister closed the door behind her, Ray turned to Fraser, just in time to catch an unfamiliar look in his friends eyes. A shadow that was gone so fast, Ray blinked, wondering whether he'd had too much coffee. 

* * *

Fraser watched until the Riv turned the corner, but he had no desire to enter his building yet. Catching Diefenbaker's attention, Benton directed his steps to the park. Among the trees, he looked up to contemplate the moon's silver face peering back at him from between the branches. Unbidden, the image of warm, brown eyes, and softly curving lips invaded his mind's eye once again. This was happening too often of late. What was it about Francesca that wrecked such havoc within him lately? 

Well, to be honest with himself, this was not a new development. Fraser smiled as he recalled another Saturday night when he had opened the door of his apartment to find Francesca in less than 'adequate' attire. She had stood there looking perfectly delectable in nothing but a coat and a silky something or other that left just enough to the imagination. 

Being a red blooded male, Benton felt his body react accordingly, but definitely _not_ appropriately. The fact that she was his best friend's sister had asserted itself just in time, and he managed to diffuse the situation. Now, however, even that fact did not seem to help, and all good intentions disappeared when he was near her. Taking deep breaths of the summer air, Benton vowed to be stronger and resist temptation. The only problem was ... the sweet scented night reminded him of something about Frannie. 

* * *

The party was in full swing. The guests were eating, drinking, chatting, dancing, and generally having a fine time. Francesca watched from the back porch. Organizing this event had been hard work, but worth it to see Ma's face when she was greeted by all the family and friends that had come to celebrate her birthday. The August afternoon was beautifully sunny, but not too warm, so that everyone present, from Great Aunt Elena, to the littlest Vecchio offspring could enjoy being outside. 

Francesca's eyes scanned over those present, from her mother holding court under the old willow, to Ray dancing with Angie (where, she wondered will _that_ go, if anywhere) to Diefenbaker tolerating the attentions of tiny Vecchio terrors, to Fraser standing, as always, somewhat apart from the sea of people around him. My, but he looked handsome, in jeans and a tan shirt. As if sensing her gaze, he looked up from his drink, to give her a dazzling smile. It always amazed her, the effortless way he could increase the pace of her heart, even now. Suddenly, as if a dark cloud had blocked the sun, the smile disappeared, and he turned away. What the hell was that all about? She wondered just as a pair of familiar arms wrapped round her waist, and Eric kissed the nape of her neck. 

"You throw one hell of a party, my dear." He whispered in her ear. 

"Thank you, kind sir." Frannie snuggled into his hug, and told herself the reason her breath caught in her throat had nothing to do with the forlorn look she had glimpsed on Fraser's face as he turned away. 

Ben took another sip of his beer, and tried to concentrate on Uncle Vinny's interesting rendition of 'La Bamba'. He was at a loss. All he wanted to do was walk up to the couple on the porch, push the insignificant Eric aside, and kiss Francesca until she only had eyes for him, once more. What was the matter with him? For the umpteenth time Ben reminded himself that she was Ray's sister, and off limits. He resolved to stay as far away from Francesca as possible, knowing all the time that was a promise he might not be able to keep, for long. 

As the afternoon wore into evening, Fraser managed to be at opposite ends of the yard from Francesca at all times. To do this, he did everything from dancing with all the elderly ladies, to moving tables and chairs around so that the dancing area became large enough to accommodate the Vecchios and other guests so inclined. His eyes, however, insisted on following her every move. His ears listened constantly for the sound of her warm voice. All with the rational excuse that, such was the only way he could successfully avoid her. 

"Benny!" Ray slapped his friend's back. "Are you having a good time?" 

"Yes, Ray. It's a great party." 

"Yeah. That Frannie ... You know, she organized the whooole thing. I tell ya, she has really grown up." 

"That she has, Ray." Ben agreed as once again his eyes were drawn to her. He really liked the way the silky, flower-print dress caressed her curves, and swung from her hips to brush against her ankles. The way the front of the skirt split allowing glimpses of her tanned legs. The way the little pearl buttons were undone just enough to hint at the curve of her breast. Exerting his will, Ben forced his gaze up to find Francesca's not-so-warm brown eyes on his. The heat rushed into his face, as he spun away and took a long pull from his beer. 

"That's it, Benny! It's about time you loosened up. Come on, you have to meet Vittorio." 

Fraser allowed Ray to drag him away, counting himself lucky that his friend was just 'relaxed' enough not to notice his lapse. 

Francesca felt ... well she wasn't sure how she felt, confused for a start. All afternoon she had sensed the intensity of Ben's gaze. But, every time she tried to approach, he'd waltz, both figuratively and literally, away. Finally, she had given up, thinking maybe he thought she was still chasing him (men tended to be a bit slow that way) This time, however, he hadn't just been looking ... he had been _looking_. And for the first time since _that_ Saturday night, Francesca saw an interest in his eyes, that was definitely more than platonic. She watched as Ray dragged him away, and realized what the other emotion she felt was. It was anger, good, old fashioned, hot-blooded outrage. How dared he?! After all this time ... now that she was over him ... 

* * *

As the last of the sunset faded, Francesca made sure that all the patio lanterns and pinpoint lights strung along trees and fences were lit. The effect was as magical as she had hoped. With the stars overhead appearing one by one, and the artificial lights winking on and off, the back yard was transformed. Good thing all the neighbours had accepted the invitations, as the party showed no signs of ending anytime soon. The home made band had dispersed, allowing Dino to take over as DJ. As always, he managed to put together a good mix of old and new that satisfied all. 

"Hey, Fran." 

She turned to smile at Eric. "Hey yourself." 

"It's time for me to go." He said, pulling her into his arms. 

"Too bad you have the early shift." 

"I'll call tomorrow, and you can fill me in on all I missed." Eric smiled back and covered her lips with his. 

Frannie liked the familiar warmth of his kiss, but knew it was not enough. Whatever it was she needed, Eric could not provide it, luckily he realized this as well. They were satisfied to share the comfort of each other's arms for a while. 

"Bye." She whispered as he left. Francesca walked back to the party, not noticing as a shadow within other nearby shadows shifted. 

* * *

He watched as they said good night. He watched as she was encircled by arms not his own. He watched as her mouth was kissed by lips that were not his. He watched as she walked away, with a dreamy look he had not caused. Ben felt the acid touch of honest-to-goodness jealousy, as it dug sharp claws into his heart. The corrosive force of the emotion, aided by the unaccustomed amount of alcohol he had drunk, dissolved the last of his oh so carefully erected barricades. Stepping from the concealing darkness, Ben followed Francesca to the party. 

* * *

Pausing at the edge of the dancing area, Francesca watched as couples twirled to the music. As one song ended, and the next begun, someone took hold of her wrist in a firm grip. 

"Dance with me." 

She was mesmerized by the heat radiating from Ben's icy blue eyes. He pulled her into his arms. One hand on the small of her back, almost too low. The other captured hers against his heart. The beat of it sent shivers up her arm. Ben pulled her even closer, the strength of his thighs branded her through the silk of her dress. And, if that were not enough, he caressed her temple with his jaw. In spite of herself, Francesca basked in his heat, as if she were a sunflower to his sun. His hot breath flowed down her nape, and his hand made little circles at the base of her spine. A small moan escaped her throat, and he turned so that his lips brushed the shell of her ear. 

They swayed together under the lights ... under the stars ... Ben guided them around the yard, between the couples, and then they were alone. His mouth moved down along temple, to cheek, then after an eternity, closed over hers. 

Francesca moaned in exquisite agony as that which she had spent endless nights wishing for came true. As his firm lips bruised hers, and his velvet tongue tasted hers, his burning hands moved up and down her back moulding her to his hard body. She felt the yearning burst forth from behind the wall she had built, like a sudden Summer squall. 

Ben loved the taste of her, the scent of her, the feel of her finally in his arms. Every little sound she made served to fan his desire even more. Her slim body fit perfectly against his, her mouth opened sweetly beneath his, and the softness of her skin felt oh so good. He delighted as she trembled beneath his touch, and she moaned into his mouth. Giving in to long suppressed need, he moved his mouth to savour her jaw, and throat as his fingers memorized her curves. 

Francesca inhaled sharply as he palmed her aching breast. The sharp pleasure of his touch woke her from the spell he wove. 

"No!" She gasped, shoving him away. "How could you do this to me?!" She accused, her voice hoarse with the wanting. 

"Francesca, I ..." Before he could finish, her hand swung to connect with his cheek with enough force that he staggered back. His confused gaze met the blazing anger in her liquid eyes. Startled, Ben watched tears flow from the eyes that had once held him in such esteem. 

"I'm sorry ..." He whispered. 

"Sorry is not good enough, Fraser." She rasped, and wiping the tears from her eyes, she walked away from the man of her dreams. 

Ben swallowed trying to dispel the lump in his throat, and the fear that surged within. He felt a desperation, and shame at his failure to realize sooner how much he wanted everything about Frannie. 

* * *

She woke up with the beginning of a headache, not an unexpected development considering the past night's events. Once all the guests had left, and all the food was put away, Francesca had spent the remainder of the night tossing and turning, her mind reeling around the one subject she did not want to think about yet. At dawn she had finally fallen asleep. Now, a mere three hours later, she was awake with no chance of further slumber. 

After a refreshing shower, she made her way downstairs. The delicious aroma of freshly brewed coffee pushed the fledgeling headache into the background. With a general "Good morning" to everyone in the kitchen, Frannie made a beeline to the coffee pot and poured a generous measure into her favourite mug. 

"Francesca, bambina mia ... Thank you for a wonderful party." Mrs. Vecchio hugged her daughter warmly. 

"Thanks Ma. I'm glad you liked it." She beamed back. 

"Hey Frannie, maybe we should make it a Vecchio annual event." Piped in Maria, whose sentiments were enthusiastically echoed by Tony and the kids. Soothed by her family's praises, Francesca poured herself another cup, as the back door opened. 

"Morning Frannie." 

"Morning Ray." She threw over her shoulder. 

"Good morning Francesca." Greeted a disturbingly familiar voice. She congratulated herself at the steadiness of her hand, considering her heart rate had just jumped to warp nine. Cradling the mug in both hands, her gaze encountered the one pair of eyes she was not ready to see. 

"Morning." She mumbled, and took a long swallow of her coffee as the pain behind her brow flared to full status. 

Fraser's smile stiffened as her eyes slid over him, like he wasn't there. Over the last couple of years, Francesca had looked at him in many different ways, most of which entailed varying degrees of warmth and admiration. From shyly coy looks, to frankly appraising looks, but never had he been ignored. Even the incandescent anger she had directed at him last night was better than this. 

"Fraze and I are going to take the tables and chairs back to the rental place." Ray announced pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Want some?" He gestured the pot towards the Mountie. 

"Thank you kindly." Fraser accepted. 

Frannie found she was trapped between her brother and Ben. She tensed as he reached behind her for a mug, then brought his arm forward for Ray to fill said mug. His body much too close as he leaned a hip against the counter. She concentrated so completely on the steam emerging from her own cup, that she almost missed the fact that Ray had spoken her name. 

"I'm sorry ...?" 

"See what happens when you stay up past your bedtime." Her brother teased. "I said, you might as well come with us, that way they won't give us any trouble about the deposit." 

"I'll just give you the receipt, then you won't need me." 

"Aw, come on. Benny and I wanted to take you to lunch. Right Fraser?" 

"That's right." 

"NO! ... I mean, no thanks." She answered breathlessly, her skin tingling from Ben's nearness. She could feel the pull of his gaze as he willed her to look at him, but she resisted. "I was hoping to be alone for a bit. I'm kinda burnt out from all the stress. How about a rain check?" 

Something was not right, Ray thought. He sensed something about Frannie ... then noticing his friend's eyes, his own narrowed with suspicion as Fraser's usually steadfast gaze slid away. 

Francesca couldn't take it anymore, and stepped away from both men. "I'm going for a walk. I need the fresh air. You don't need me, do you Ma?" 

"No. bellisima, you go ahead." 

"Here is the receipt, Ray." Frannie pointed out a slip stuck on the fridge by a cookie shaped magnet. 

"Thanks." Ray acknowledged, his eyes leaving her in no doubt that they were going to have a talk sometime soon. She had no idea what Fraser's eyes had to say, and at the moment, didn't care. 

* * *

"I know something is going on." Ray negotiated the traffic expertly, even in the monstrosity Vittorio called a truck. They had returned the stuff to the rental agency and received their deposit. Now they were on the way to Vittorio's place to pick up the Riv. 

"I beg your pardon?" Fraser answered as if waking from a trance. 

"I know something happened between you and Frannie." Ray raised his hand forestalling whatever Fraser was about to say. "I'm not going to ask you what, because I know you won't tell me." 

Benton closed his mouth and waited for his friend to go on. 

"Frannie can take care of herself, I know that now. But I just want you to think long and hard about whatever *this * is, because, sometimes I'm not so sure you can take care of yourself." 

"I see ... Thank you, Ray ... I think." Fraser nodded feeling both relieved and confused at once. 

"I'm sure you'll understand soon enough." Ray chuckled at his friend's bemused expression. 

* * *

The sun warmed her through, and errant breezes played over her skin, reminding her of his touch ... but never mind that. Francesca walked aimlessly, pausing once in a awhile to greet a neighbour or to enjoy the scent of a rose. No matter how hard she tried, she could not help but remember his touch, his taste, his heat ... and her anger. 

Why had he kissed her? All this time he had established a distance and she had finally come to accept it. Was that it? Was that all it took? Stop chasing him, and _then_ he wants you? That made her even angrier, what was she before, chopped liver? Francesca's feelings swung from outrage, to bewilderment. He kissed her, for crying out loud, she should be ecstatic, and a few months ago she would have been, but now ... now she needed more than kisses in the dark. Though she had not changed, she had, and now she knew what she wanted, her own terms. Her life and her heart would not be given away so easily anymore, if anyone was interested, he'd have to do some serious entreating. Francesca realized her headache had vanished, and with a new spring to her step, returned home. 

* * *

Another gorgeous full moon sailed across the sky, like an alabaster barge on a sea of ebony silk. Boy, that creative writing stuff was really insidious, Frannie smiled to herself. 

"Frannie, you out there?" Ray's voice drifted out of her bedroom window. 

"Yeah ..." 

"Man ... Isn't it more comfortable inside?" Ray climbed out onto the rooftop and settled down beside his sister. 

"Maybe." She answered "But the best view is out here." She indicated the sparkling night sky above. 

Ray lay back cushioning his head with his arm. "When you're right, you're right. Come here." 

Francesca snuggled against her brother, like old times. They watched the moon drift between gauzy clouds in companiable silence, for a while. 

"Frannie?" 

"Mmmm ..." 

"Did something happen between you and Fraser?" Ray felt her stiffen and had his answer. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Man, you even sound like him. OW!" He yelped as she elbowed his side. 

"Well, what happened?!?" 

"None of your business." 

"I know, but you are my sister." 

"Ray, I love you ... butt out I can take care of myself." 

"I know that too. It's not like I can turn it off. I care about you and I care about Fraser ..." 

Frannie sighed "Look, All I can say is that I'm not going to jump into anything. I have plans for my life, and I'm _not_ going to get side tracked this time." 

"That's good." Ray gave his sister a warm squeeze. "Because that thing ... with what's-his-name is not something I want to live through again. OW!!" Ray yelped once more "If you keep that up, you are gonna have to donate me a kidney." He chuckled and Frannie joined in his laughter. 

* * *

He lay on his solitary bed, and watched the moon as she was caught within his window. Ben brushed fingers to lips, and remembered. He remembered her slim body against his, the seductive taste of her mouth, the arousing sound of her moans. His hand moved down his throat, his chest, to dissapear under the sheet covering him and closing his eyes, he dreamt ... sweet, wicked dreams about Frannie. 

* * *

Fraser walked. Placing one foot in front of the other, however, required very little concentration, so his mind returned to the situation at hand. He'd always been able to handle the obstacles that life threw his way. Whether it had been his mother's death, his father's absence, even Victoria's betrayal, he'd plant feet firmly on the ground and deal with it. Now, however, even the ground beneath him shifted like proverbial quicksand. 

Since the day he had met Ray's family, Ben had been aware of Francesca's regard. He'd been flattered, of course, but busy with the move, a new position at the consulate, and the daily complexities of his life, he had not thought about her much. Over time, though, Francesca came to have a place in his life. Her admiration was a soothing balm when times were rough. Her bright presence and zest for life, a warmth that made up for the aloofness of the city. In a manner so subtle, so delicate, she had ingrained herself into his heart, so that now even the fact that she was his best friend's sister, and therefore sacrosanct, did not deter Fraser anymore. 

Thus came the crux of the matter, as he recognized his feelings for Francesca, her affection for him seemed to have run it's course. Frraser was at a loss. He'd tried to speak to her, but she either eluded or ignored him. It was ironic, but she seemed to be using the same maneuvers to avoid him that he'd employed when her attentions had become too persistent. And now, here he was, walking around the Vecchio block for the fourth time, gathering the courage to ring the bell and confront the subject of his more than sweet dreams. Even knowing she would be alone this evening did not help matters. Oh well, he shrugged, another turn around the block wouldn't hurt. 

The western sky bloomed with bands of orange, magenta, violet, and blue, as the sun disappeared for the day. The brilliant colours faded and the Eastern sky gave birth to countless stars. Francesca watched the display from the back porch, while sipping a glass of lemonade. She enjoyed the rare quiet of the house, and looked forward to a week of the same, now that everyone except Ray and her had gone to Florida. And since Ray was on night shift, she had the homestead all to herself. 

As usual, her head became occupied with thoughts of Benton Fraser. Her mind and heart roiled with contradicting emotions. The ever present attraction battled the newer anger and hurt. She did not know which was worse, the unrequited longing of old, or the hope he had rekindled with a kiss. And even more unnerving, was the fear that gripped her heart. A fear born of knowing all hard earned resolutions and confidence could be vaporized with a look, a word, a touch. The tiniest push, and she could easily revert to the lovesick fool of before. Over the last couple of weeks she had managed to keep Ben at a distance, but ... 

Making an effort to relax, Frannie put her feet up only to hear the insistent ring of the front bell. 

"Figures, figures, figures." she muttered and made her way through the house wondering which charity it would be this time. Peering through the peephole, she was startled by the sight of a distorted Fraser looking back. Frannie was very tempted to ignore the Mountie. 

"Francesca? ... please open up." He entreated. 

And she decided she'd have to take yoga classes or something, because this thing with her heart was getting ridiculous, then all the anger at how easily she reverted surged back. Determined to beat this ... this addiction once and for all, she undid the locks, and pulled the door wide. 

Standing there, hand on hip, eyes ablaze with indignation, Fraser thought Francesca looked wonderful. 

"May I come in?' He asked twirling the brim of the stetson between nervous fingers. He felt like an awkward teenager all over again, yet at the same time, something in him strained towards her. Like a moth to the flame, he wanted to be consumed by the fire within her, and damn the consequences. 

Without a word, Frannie turned on her heel leaving Ben in the threshold. After a moment's hesitation, Fraser followed, but not before hanging his hat on the coat rack and dutifully closing and locking the front door. 

He found Francesca in the back porch, leaning against the railing, all attention on the darkening sky. Pausing, Ben took in her defiant stance, admiring the view of her petite yet shapely form clad in a short daisy-print dress that enhanced the honeyed tone of her very nice legs. He approached Francesca and saw her spine stiffen even more. Ben wished he could just clasp her shoulders and massage every vestige of hostility away, but being a prudent man, opted for the safety of leaning back against the railing beside her. 

Even with every ounce of her will directed at counting the blinking stars above, Francesca could still feel his progress through the house. Could feel the intensity of his eyes branding her back, the moistness of his breath as he paused behind her, the heat of his being as he leaned back against the railing, this time, pale blue eyes resting on her profile. She tried to concentrate on the evening song of a few resident frogs, the shimmer of an incidental breeze, but all she heard was the whisper of his breath and the sigh of denim as he shifted position. Her patience stretched ever thinner, then just like that, she wasn't angry anymore. All the ire was gone, and a wave of exhaustion took it's place. Frannie was plain tired ... of the waiting ... the needing ... the hoping. Just wanting to get it over with, she addressed the Mountie. "What is it Fraser?" 

Ben was taken aback. Having observed the play of emotions on her face, he had prepared to meet anything she might doll out. Anything but this. He'd sensed the indignation build up inside her, but suddenly it was gone. Her voice and eyes held no warmth, neither the heat of passion, nor the fire of wrath. With either emotion he knew he still had a chance, but this ... this apathy ... he hadn't planned for this. 

"Why are you here?" She questioned again. 

"I wanted to explain ... to apologize ..." 

"For what? The mistake of kissing your best friend's sister?" Smiling a twist of a smile, she returned her attention to the night sky. 

"No." Ben denied. Cupping her chin with strong fingers, he coaxed her gaze back to his. "That was _never_ a mistake!" Searching the dark depths of her eyes for any sign of affection, his heart fell when none could be found. 

Being a persistent man, Ben would not give up so easily. Leaning towards her, he brushed firm lips over hers. No response. His hand moved down the column of her throat to cup the back of her neck. His tongue slid between her full lips ... teasingly ... and caressed her teeth. Again, no reaction, yet ... he could feel the pulse at the base of her throat increase, her breath speed up ever so slightly. Pressing the advantage, Ben held back no more. 

"Francesca" His plea rumbled deep in his throat, then ground her mouth with his. 

Lips parting at the bruising onslaught, she could deny Ben no longer as the sweet taste of his tongue invaded her mouth. Arms as strong as the Earth wrapped around her, and hands as hot as suns seared her back. 

Ben's heart leapt with joy as she moaned, delicate, whispery moans against his mouth. Her back arched and her soft breasts flattened against his chest. His hands slid down to cup her bottom and pressed hard, so she'd be in no doubt as to his desires. 

Frannie's traitorous body betrayed her threefold. She'd tried to resist, but her heart overruled her mind. The taste of his mouth, the touch of his hands, the force of her hunger were too strong a temptation and her fall from grace was swift and rapturous. She moaned with the exquisite agony of being in his arms, with the beat of his heart beneath her palm. And when he pulled her tight against him so that his arousal pushed against her womb ... her fall became a soar, and her heart almost burst with betraying need. 

"I _knew_ you still cared." Ben's voice, hoarse with triumph penetrated the haze of pleasure surrounding Frannie. 

"I knew you still wanted me." He rejoiced raining hot kisses on her eyes, cheeks, nose, throat while his hands continued to explore her body restlessly, as if he couldn't believe she was there in his arms. 

The cold water of reality made it's impression on Frannie. 

"Is _that_ what all this is about?!" She pushed away from his drugging embrace. "You wanted to make sure I still _liked_ you? Was still one of the herd of admirers that follow you like sheep?!" Her voice rose and rage filled her anew. 

"No!" Ben denied "I want just you." 

"Do you? Do you really. Well. You'd better be sure, damn sure, you want _me_ ... Francesca, Elena, Vecchio ... because I'm _not_ settling for crumbs anymore!!" 

Ben captured the emphatic finger Frannie had used to punctuate her words by poking his chest, and brought it to his mouth. Pleased at the dreamy surprise in her eyes, he suckled her fingers sensually, his own eyes promising even more delights. Now he knew how to counter any anger or aloofness she might aim his way. 

"What ... what are you doing?" Frannie stammered as Ben's mouth abandoned her fingers to proceed to the centre of her palm, inner elbow, curve of shoulder. 

"Offering the whole loaf ... Francesca ... Elena ... Vecchio." Ben punctuated each word his own way. 

With a sigh, she surrendered her mouth to his again. And again, his kiss melted her like a comet too near the Sun. How had she lived this long without Ben's kisses? How had she existed without his touch? It terrified her, this power he had over her, but she did not have the energy to resist anymore. All the nagging little thoughts about tomorrow were shoved aside by the delights to be had today. She had him, here in her arms, and for now it would have to be enough. Frannie gave herself a bitter smile, but any taste of her so-called resolutions going up in a puff of smoke, was overpowered by the moist velvet of Ben's tongue. 

Refusing to think anymore, Frannie pulled away and her heart skipped at the low protest that escaped his throat. Taking his hand in both of hers, such a big, strong hand, her dark gaze met his. 

Ben drowned in the deep well of her eyes and the invitation he saw there. Any doubts he may have had were banished as Francesca pulled him through to the kitchen, down the hall, and up the stairs to her room. Once inside, she cupped his face and drew him down into a kiss so hot, so fierce, he was momentarily surprised. And when her hands yanked the shirt from his jeans and slid under to roam over his back, Ben stopped thinking, he didn't care about anything anymore, only that finally Francesca would be his. 

She pushed the shirt up impatiently, exposing his well defined chest and belly to her hungry gaze. At last she could enact her most precious dreams, leaning forward her full lips closed sensuously over a hardened male nipple, and was rewarded by a rumbling groan. Satisfied at the response, she brushed lips over salty skin to lap at the other nub. The deep sound of his pleasure speared through to the liquid core of her, and Francesca realized she also held power over him. He pulled the shirt off as her fingers hooked on the waistband of his jeans and maneuvered him round so that the four poster bed was behind him. 

Ben allowed Frannie to push him back, but grabbed her so that she fell atop him. As her startled mouth parted, his own covered it, his tongue fulfilling promises made. His hand reached behind her to unfasten her dress. Ever so slowly, he pulled the straps down, and followed cloth with lips. Pleased at the absence of a bra, his mouth closed over her perfect breast, sucking with long, hot pulls. Francesca moaned his name over and over like a mantra of pleasure, making his arousal even more intense. 

As if reading his mind, her hand reached down between their bodies to cup the bulge in his jeans. She loved the way he groaned, the way his eyes closed, and his lips parted in need. Francesca undid his jeans and pulled them off. Her eyes delighted at the sensuous nakedness of him, at the strong beauty of his erection. He was everything she ever wished for and more. 

Sitting up, Ben captured her once more in his arms, as his eyes, dark with passion, captured hers. Turning so she was beneath him, he pulled her panties off to replace them with his hand. 

Francesca gasped as his fingers caressed her in this most intimate of caresses. Her back arched as wave built upon wave lifting her ever higher. 

"Francesca" Ben rasped as her fingers circled his hard shaft reciprocating his touch. 

"Please Ben ..." she begged teetering on the edge and not wanting to fall alone. Then throwing her head back in rapture, she gasped as he answered her plea and thrust in ever so gently. 

Ben loved the feel of her as he was surrounded by moist, silky heat. Her legs wrapped around his thighs and her hands gripped his upper arms, like in his fantasies, but a thousand times better. He loved the play of emotions on her face, the flavour of pleasure on her lips, the sound of his name from her mouth. 

He was here ... He was here ... and he felt so good. Better than she could have ever imagined. The long velvet hardness of him inside, the strong heavy weight of him outside. He was here, with her, inside her, around her. She could lose herself in him and not ever regret a moment of it. 

They rocked together, the rhythm building, taking them higher and higher. They drank each other's breath. They devoured each other's moans. Then as they reached the crest, their souls shattered into a thousand and one brilliant shards that no one would ever sort apart again. 

* * *

Frannie woke with a start. "That was one hell of a dream." She thought, "Probably the best one yet." she decided stretching aching arms overhead. 

"Finally awake, I see." Francesca inhaled sharply at the familiar voice and warm hard body that gathered her in his arms. 

"You _are_ here." She whispered uncertainly. 

"Where else would I be?" Ben teased as he nibbled at her earlobe. "But as much as I would like to stay and continue to explore our mutual delights, I think I better leave before Ray comes home." 

"I think you better leave before Ray comes home!" Francesca exclaimed noticing the digital readout of the alarm. 

Ben chuckled as he dressed. They held hands all the way down the stairs. At the front door, his mouth placed a last tender kiss on her swollen lips. 

"Don't forget to lock up." He smiled, and grabbing his hat closed the door behind him. 

Frannie engaged all three locks, then did the same at the back door. Turning off all the lights on the way, she returned to her room. Discarding her robe, she climbed into bed, hugged the pillow he'd used to her face, and inhaled the scent of him that still lingered. Then, only then did she allow the tears to flow. 

"Oh God ... I've done it now." She realized that whatever she may have felt for Ben before, it was nothing, absolutely nothing compared to how she loved him now. The emotion was so big, she felt her heart expand ... and crack. "Oh Ben ... " she murmured into the pillow, her mouth catching a taste of his essence. "I don't know if I can take this ... again." In time, sleep overcame, as it always does. 

* * *

"Hi Benny!" Ray greeted his friend "Come on in. What brings you here? Heeey, you shouldn't have." Noticing the bouquet of flowers in the Mountie's hand. 

"Actually, I thought Francesca would enjoy them." 

"I'm sure she would have, but she won't be home for a week or so." 

"Pardon?" 

"She decided to go to Florida after all." 

"She left?" 

"Yeah, this morning. I had to drive her to the airport on two hours sleep. What's going on Fraser?" Ray questioned worriedly, noticing the stillness of his friends face. 

"I don't know Ray ... I don't know." Ben contemplated the blooms, then looking up smiled a small smile that did not reach his eyes. "I'll see you later." 

As he left, he handed the bouquet with a bow to a startled Mrs. Tortelli who happened to be walking her chihuahua. 

Ray watched his friend walk away, sighed a heavy sigh and closed the door. This was going to be the hardest promise he had ever made, but both Frannie and Fraser were all grown up and would have to deal with each other without his interference. He just hoped ... 

* * *

Fraser put away the dinner dishes and closed the cupboard doors. Glancing around the apartment, he noted everything was exactly where it should be. Every surface was as clean and orderly as he could make it. Rubbing his hands, he resisted the urge to pace, knowing how that would annoy Diefenbaker, who slumbered peacefully, oblivious to his companion's predicament. 

The last forty-eight hours had been hell. He felt lonely and confused. Confusion, he was familiar with, but the loneliness was hard to take. 

He'd kept busy at the Consulate by taking on every bit of paperwork, no matter how mundane; straightening every file, watering every fern. In the evenings, he'd cleaned every inch of the apartment, darned every sock, cooked and ate tasteless meals. Yet in the end he would always find himself back at square one. Lonely. 

He missed her; missed her laughter, her scent, her presence. It had taken all his determination not to get on a plane to Florida right there and then. But Fraser realized Francesca needed some room; at least he fervently hoped that was the case, because... well, because he did not want to lose what had barely begun. The second she returned, he'd see her, talk to her, hold her again. As a matter of fact, he'd meet her at the airport. He'd see Ray in the morning and get the information. A week... he still had to wait a whole week... and he missed her. 

There was only one way to get through this, and that was to stick to a routine. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was nine and time for bed. After bathing and changing into crisp, white boxers (the night too warm for his usual red long johns) he slid under equally crisp cotton sheets. Reaching over to the night table, he picked up a volume at random, opened it to find highlighted passages and handwritten margin notes. He had picked up Francesca's copy of "The Uses of Enchantment". His finger traced the familiar script as he remembered their discussion about the book many weeks past. As always, any thought of Francesca brought back their last encounter. Closing his eyes, he was helpless as the vivid memory played back in his mind. 

Ben remembered ... the touch of her hands, the sound of her voice, the scent of her pleasure. With a frustrated groan, he leaned forward, rested arms on raised knees, hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck, wishing... 

A knock at the door woke him from fretful dreams. Realizing the lateness of the hour, he wondered who it could be. Pulling on jeans, Benton opened the door. 

"Francesca?!" He exclaimed, not believing his eyes. Here, she was here, not in Florida! 

"I'm sorry, Ben." She whispered shyly. "I'm sorry I ran away ... can you forgive me?" 

Without hesitation Fraser pulled Frannie in to his arms, loving the feel of her. 

"Why did you run?" He murmured against her hair. 

"I guess I was scared, but now I realize I can't be without you." 

"Dear Francesca..." His mouth closed over hers tenderly, and just as gently her lips parted. 

Ben closed the door and steered them further into the apartment. His hands swiftly removed her short, daisy-print dress and after pushing her down onto the bed, shed his own garments. The hunger in her eyes warmed him, honed him to exquisite hardness and Ben lay beside her pressing her precious form to his. Her moans as his lips tasted her again and again were almost his undoing. 

Moans that turned shrill and then were not moans anymore but the sound of distant sirens as Ben found himself alone once more. 

He watched the mocking moon though the window. A whole week... seven days, one hundred and sixty-eight hours... ten thousand and eighty minutes... six hundred, four thousand, eight hundred seconds... God, how he missed her. 

* * *

Frannie woke, not knowing where she was. The last vestiges of an unknown dream faded as she remembered where, and why. Florida. Miles away from Fraser's embrace, eons from his kiss. Sighing, she turned to contemplate the ivory-faced moon at her window. What was she doing here? She should be in Chicago, in Ben's arms. Any woman in her right mind would be. But, Francesca was not sure what her right mind was anymore. She had been unprepared for the intensity of emotions that the Mountie had stirred within. Her love for him terrified her, made a coward of her, and she resented him for it. 

When Fraser had come into her life, Francesca had thought that her dreams had come true. Here was Prince Charming, complete with shining armour. Infatuated enough to forget the hard-earned lessons of her marriage, she had pursued Fraser shamelessly. Over time, his lack of response seeped in, and she realized the futility of her actions. As if waking from a trance, she became aware of how her life had been spent drifting, waiting for someone to take care of her. 

For the first time, she understood how much time had been wasted living for others, defining her self through another's eyes and find herself lacking. First her father, then her former husband, and most recently Fraser, all had thrown her love back as if it was worth nothing. The Mountie turned out to be the last straw. Rallying her will, she'd worked hard to discover her own worth, to find her own path. But, just when she had begun to make some progress, along came Prince Charming again; and the mere taste of his lips was all it took for her to stray ... to forget. 

With another frustrated breath, she recalled her mother's advice. Still, Frannie found no comfort in it. 

"Do you love him, cara mia?' 

"Yeah ..." 

"Then go to him," 

"But, Ma, I don't want to love him. It scares me, this love, it's too much." 

"Ah, Francesca ... Love is always too much, but you have to tell him. If you don't give him a chance to love you back ... then _that_ would be a tragedy." 

"What happens then?" 

"Then, you go on ... you always go on." 

Still undecided, Frannie punched her pillow into shape. One thing she did know though, Florida was not the place to resolve her tangled emotions. Home, she needed to be home. She wasn't sure where that was anymore, but Florida wasn't it. 

* * *

The August heat gave way to a pleasant September. The days remained sunny, but a hint of Autumn freshness sharpened the air. 

The sun's angle altered, evening shadows lengthened and Fraser still had not been able to approach Francesca. He paused at his typing, stared, unseeing, at the computer screen and recalled the day he and Ray met the Vecchio clan on their return from Florida. 

He had watched the Arrival doors eagerly and smiled a greeting when he spotted her petite form among the milling crowd. Then he saw the distance in her dark eyes... and realized that whatever he had hoped for would not occur. 

Ever since, she had treated him politely enough, but if not for the way she avoided being alone with him, he'd have thought their encounter a dream. Her reluctance to be in his presence was the only thing that gave him hope, for then Francesca was obviously not as unaffected as she appeared. Soon he would confront her... soon. Shaking his head, Fraser continued to type his report... Soon. 

* * *

The knock at the door was accompanied by a "Frannie?" 

"Come in Ray." Francesca answered from her desk. Fall semester had barely begun and she was already inundated with homework. 

"How are you doin'?" Her brother asked, entering the room. 

"Fine. Just trying to get through this." She indicated a copy of Bram Stoker's 'Dracula'. "I tell you, 'Interview with the Vampire' was better. Why?" 

Ray sat on her bed with a sigh, "I know I promised I wouldn't butt in ... but..." 

"It's none of your business." She pivoted back to her book, but not before her brother caught the look of pain on her face. 

"Frannie ... You're hurting ... of course it's my business." 

Reaching out, he clasped his sister's shoulder warmly. "Talk to me, maybe I can help." 

"I love him, Ray. I love him and I don't want to. It hurts and I want it to stop. Can you help?" She whispered roughly. 

Wrapping arms around his sister, he rested his chin on her head. "For what it's worth, I'm pretty sure he loves you too." 

"And what good does that do me?" she sighed. 

"Why don't you talk to him. Straighten things out?" 

"Ma said the same thing." 

"Hey, great minds think alike... Why don't you?" 

"Because... he scares the hell out of me!" 

"What?! Benny?! ... I know what you mean. Sometimes he scares the hell out of me, too." Ray joined with his sister's stress-relieving giggles. 

"Okay, okay! I promise I'll talk to him. Tomorrow night, after class, I'll go see him." 

"I don't know, Fran... that's a pretty rough neighbourhood." 

"I can take care of myself." She turned to stare her sibling down. 

"Now, that's the Frannie we all know and love. Not the wimp that arrived from Florida." Ray spoke while backing away and managed to close the bedroom door just as a battered copy of Dracula hit the place his chest would have been. 

Francesca retrieved her paperback. Turning back, her eyes fell on the bed and memories came flooding back. His smile, his strength, his eyes... With determined steps, she returned to the desk, sat down and opened her book. Dracula, however was not scary at all. ~~~~~~ 

Diefenbaker ran ahead, weaving between trees as if chasing the Harvest moon's rays along the ground. Fraser strolled along, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. Breathing in the Autumn air, he was slightly disappointed by the scent of exhaust instead of wood smoke. He followed the wolf out of the park and down the street towards his apartment building. As he turned the last corner, Ben saw Diefenbaker greeting a crouching shape eagerly. Nearing the pair, he recognized the slim figure that straightened before him. 

"Hi, Ben." She said. 

"Hello, Francesca," he greeted back. She is here, she is finally here! Ben's heart raced along with his joy, and he smiled. 

Following Dief into Fraser's place, Francesca noticed it was back to its usual Spartan style, and probably had been for some time. Her face warmed as she remembered her attempt at redecoration. 

"I see 'Frannie's country look' was not for you." She joked to hide her embarrassment. 

"Ah... no, I mean, it didn't seem to suit the apartment." Fraser explained hurriedly. 

"Don't worry about it. I'm just teasing." She walked to the dining area. "I kinda grew out of it myself, more into Martha Stewart now." 

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar..." 

"Never mind... I..." Francesca paused and took a deep breath. "We need to talk." 

"Yes, we do." Fraser agreed. "Would you like some tea?" 

"Sure, why not." She watched as he removed his jacket and hat, and hung them on hooks, every movement decisive and smooth. She blinked as he held out his hand, then realized he wanted her coat. Shrugging it off, Frannie almost jumped as Ben reached around to assist her, and the clean scent of him reached her. 

"Need any help with the tea?" She offered stepping back quickly. 

"Thank you, no. Please, have a seat." He waved to the table and chairs with a satisfied grin. Damn Mountie! He looked like the wolf that got Ray's donut. 

Sitting down, Francesca did her best not to watch his every move. This was proving more difficult that she had expected. The man was too damn attractive for her own good. 

Fraser put water to boil and fetched the necessary items for tea, trying hard not to appear too earnest, when all he wanted was to hold her against him and ... 

"Ah, thank you." She stammered as he set a cup of aromatic brew in front of her and sat opposite, his knees brushing against her jean-clad legs below the small table. Wrapping nervous fingers around the mug. "Fraser," she began. 

"I prefer when you call me 'Ben'."  
"Okay... Ben..." Francesca hesitated. 

"Why did you run?" He interrupted quietly. 

"Because... I was, am scared." 

"Of what? Of me?" 

"Yes, of you..." 

"Why? I would never hurt you." 

"But you have, Ben... You already have." 

"Francesca... I..." Searching for words, he reached for her hand. "Anything I did in the past was done with the best of intentions. You are my best friend's sister... I couldn't betray Ray's trust." 

Calloused fingers touched her cold hand. 

"And now? What has changed now?" 

"Now ..." Leaning back in his chair, Ben smiled. "All I know is that whatever reasons I had before don't make sense anymore. I can't stop thinking about you ... about being with you." 

"Why, all of the sudden, am _I_ so irresistible?!" Getting up, Francesca begun to pace back and forth. The tension of the last few weeks blended with the frustration of fighting her attraction for the man, so that she could not sit still anymore. "You never had any trouble ignoring me before. But now that I have my life back on track, you come waltzing in with... with your damn eyes ... and your damn smile ... and..." 

The rapid flow of words was cut short as Francesca bumped into the solid wall of Benton's chest. Before she could pull away, her parted mouth was covered by the lips she had been dreaming of. 

"I missed you." Was his simple comment. 

"You didn't answer my question." She insisted barely maintaining her composure as his hands massaged the base of her spine. Did he know how she loved that? 

Benton sighed, brushing lips on her forehead. "You have changed, matured. Before I though of you as a girl ... It was easier, I suppose. But now ... Now I can't delude myself anymore." The invitation in his eyes was magnetic and Frannie swayed towards him. 

"No ..." Using whatever will she had left, Francesca pushed away. "This is not why I came here tonight." Meeting his eyes was the hardest thing. "I came... to tell you that I love you." 

"Francesca!" The happiness in his voice lanced through her. 

"No. Hear me out." Her extended arm halted his advance. "I love you, have loved you for a long time... But I don't _want_ to. I'm tired, Ben, and I'm scared. For a long time I was lost. Finally I'm getting myself together, and don't want to give up what I've worked so hard for." 

"I don't understand." He spread his hands, a perplexed frown on his face. "I don't want nor expect you to give up anything." 

"You don't have to. Love does that. When I was married... I loved my husband with all my being. So much so I faded, disappeared. And when he split, there was barely any of me left. If it hadn't been for my family, their love and support..." Turning away, she shook her head, to banish the pain-filled memories. "It doesn't matter now. The only important thing is that I can't go through that again!" 

He watched as her spine stiffened with every word, and her knuckles whitened as she gripped her elbows. 

"And you believe this is what will happen if you allow yourself to love me?" 

"Yes." 

"Do I not have a choice in this matter, considering that I love you as well?" 

The admission pierced through her heart, another wound to be mended later. "Oh, Ben," she rasped, her voice full of tears "Don't you see... Love is not enough... It doesn't last. We'd just end up hurting each other." 

"No! I don't believe that!" He intervened firmly, his arms circling her. "I will _not_ give up on us so easily. There is more to love than submission ... than surrender. Love shelters, and enriches, and strengthens. I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but I know I want to face it with you." 

Ben rejoiced as he felt her body relax degree by degree. "Please give us a chance." He pleaded planting small kisses on her brow, her eyes, her mouth, as if sowing promises. 

He loved her... wanted to be with her... How long had she waited to hear this. Slowly the fear disentangled from around her heart. Not losing its grip completely, but allowing Francesca to breathe more freely. 

"I guess we'll have to take it one day at the time." She smiled nervously. 

"That is all we can ask for." Ben agreed, smiling that brilliant smile she loved so much, hugging her hard. And for the first time in a long time, Francesca felt like she was home. 

* * *

Waking slowly, Benton inhaled the sweet scent of her. Raising onto his elbow, he watched as the cool light of the full moon illuminated Francesca as she slept deeply, curled up against him. With feather-light fingertips, he followed the sensuous line of her jaw to her lips, and for the first time he could remember, he felt like he was home. 

* * *

Epilogue 

Dark lashes fluttered as his touch woke her. "Mmmmm..." she murmured inhaling his clean essence and burrowed deeper into Ben's embrace. Looking up, she marvelled once more at the love she saw shining in his gaze. This time she also noticed an added twinkle. "What?" she asked. 

"I was just wondering..." her lover smiled. 

"What?!" 

"Will I be permitted to read your stories now?" 

"I'm not sure... but maybe I can be persuaded." Francesca purred stretching languidly. 

"I guess I'll just have to try." 

And he proceeded to do so. 

The Ever Livin' End 

Cat (cdudka@direct.ca) 


End file.
